The school of rising Olympic stars
by MichaelPhelpsfanatic101
Summary: It's a one and a million chance to play sports professionally but the gods decided to give some of the demigods a chance so that once the Olympics roll around they are given the chance and there is one school that makes this all possible THE SCHOOL OF NIKE . It's rated T because i have no idea how this story is going to go
1. welcome to the school of nike

**I don't own pjo**

**summary: It's a one and a million chance to play sports professionally but the gods decided to give some of the demigods a chance so that once the Olympics roll around they are given the chance and there is one school that makes this all possible THE SCHOOL OF NIKE**

**Jackson's POV**

I was walking with two of my best friends in the entire world my sister Dylan and my best friend Tom. We weren't at camp nope we were accepted into THE SCHOOL OF NIKE. It's a boarding school for gifted demigods if your really good at sports we learn regular school things and we perfect our sports. Tom son of Apollo was here for Soccer and Basketball he was really good. My sister Dylan was here for Gymnastics and Soccer. And last but not least I was here for fencing and lacrosse. As we were walking Dylan brought up something interesting,

"I heard that Percy and I think some other Poseidon kid are coming to join the swim program" she said.

"Oh and where would you hear that from?" I asked.

"I'm in gymnastics with some gossipy Aphrodite girls" she responded.

That was when Tom intervened about are discussion about swimmers,

"So how many demigods are even here at School of Nike" He asked.

**Dylan's Pov**

"Let me think there's Jackson, you, me um Lacy, Travis, Connor. So not a lot of people." I responded

Then Jackson asked "Why are they all here?"

Since I was the only person that knew anything amongst the blondes I call my friends I answered

"Well we know why were here, Lacy is here only for gymnastics. Connor and Travis are only here for track and field."

**Tom's Pov**

"So how is all the training going?" I asked.

"It's a lot of training for gymnastics I mean every five seconds there like square your hips or make that flip more precise and that should really be more neat." "And soccer isn't much better but you know how training is for soccer." She responded.

Jackson said "But at least you guys don't have to lounge and when you lean back your coach isn't screaming in your ear on how horrible that was. Or for lacrosse it makes no sense why I have to run even when there is no action on my side."

"What are the odds we actually make it into the Olympics after our four years here are done?" I asked.

"I think we have preference because we are in a Olympic develop program" Dylan responded.

"Wait when do we have trials to see if we make the state team" she asked.

"Next week" I answered.

Then the bell rang and we were off to our different practices of the day.

**So what do you think so far I think it is a good Idea so far. So R&R :D **

**-Thanks for reading-Hermes kid**


	2. The injuries and the consequenses

**Me: Back for more well I don't own PJO or Tom so here is the next chapter**

**Dylan's Pov**

Square your hips, Keep your legs steady and most of all don't forget to smile! That's all I heard from my coach Focus! Focus! Focus!

I flipped but fell off the balance beam in mid air because of my lousy aim okay I wasn't trying or focusing I was thinking about how on the weekend instead of hanging out with my friends I was flipping on a beam. When I fell on the ground I instantly felt a shock of pain rise up my shoulder my coach was next to me and I saw something that I have never seen her do before and that was being sympathetic. As I got up I was forced to go to the infirmary, I really hoped my shoulder was okay I had states next week, if I was top three in states I was off to nationals and if I was top ten for nationals I was in the Olympics and that would mean I did all this work for something. As I walked into the Infirmary I saw two of my friends okay take a wild guess Jackson and Tom just so happened to get injured yep people were right when they called us the three musketeers. If one of us went down we all went down.

**Tom's Pov**

Okay so today was not my lucky day I went to Basketball practice and it's only my coach and I because no one likes basketball I mean they should get like Will and Jason they have perfect aim but no they choose the Hades kid for some reason. Anyways I was shooting and I had a slam dunk and sometimes I forget to let go of the rim, today was one of those days. I was jumping up and all that fun stuff until when I got to the rim I was thinking about a English test I had to take today, when I got to the rim I didn't let go and my coach was yelling at me.

"Tom let go of that ring this instant." He shouted

I shook my head in disagreement

"Now Wicke" he roared.

So I let go and fell HARD on my arm and well lets just say now I am in the infirmary with my friends.

**Jackson's Pov**

I sprained my ankle I think? When I was in the goal for lacrosse I picked up the ball with my stick then some kid that was new I think Jake from the Hephaestus cabin hit my ankle on "accident". So now I'm chilling with my friends in the infirmary waiting to see if I can go to states this weekend. To see if I can be in the pool of kids for the Olympic team.

**Dylan's Pov**

Thanks to the nurse and some godly nectar I will be able to compete I should be fine by Monday but I can't do any beam which is my weak point so I have to practice my floor routine today and tomorrow because I will be winning the states this weekend. Tomorrow I have soccer so it's good my arm is all good because I'm the goalie and I was already chosen to compete on New York state team to compete at Nationals and then I may be selected to play on the Olympic team but for now it's off to gymnastics to go and deal with my coach.

**Jackson's Pov**

My ankle is a lot more serious than it seems apparently Nectar was not enough because it still hurts like a ton. I can't go to state tryouts this weekend so I have to try out next week which bites because guess what? I have less preference because I tried out late regardless of my situation and to make matters worse I am on crutches as well so now I feel like a loser because my chances of getting into the Olympics now are close to none.

**Tom's Pov**

Haha my arm is as good as new and I will be fine to play soccer tomorrow which is good because of states and I enjoy soccer. But I do feel bad for my friends Jackson is on the bench for the next two weeks no fencing or lacrosse but I feel like Jake did it on purpose usually one or two kids are chosen from each program because there are about eleven development programs. But our school is so small they choose one besides gymnastics because Lacy and Dylan are both really good. And since now that Jackson is out of the way and can't try out yet it basically means Jake has a really good shot of getting into the Olympics now. Oh I am going to kill Jake when I see him again.

**Me: Well what do you think? **

**Can you review it would mean the world to me to see if anyone even likes or reads this story :D**

**Well adios- Hermes Kid**


End file.
